


The Heiress

by YaoiTrash01



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby Yoda is called the child in the fanfic, Chapter 11: The Heiress, ManDadlorian, Protective Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiTrash01/pseuds/YaoiTrash01
Summary: So basically this is about Chapter 11. Most of this story is what happened but I put my little twist to some parts. I felt like the topic of Din being in a cult was pushed aside too fast and I wanted to explore it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	The Heiress

**Author's Note:**

> So just in case you didn't see the tag, baby Yoda will be called 'the child'.
> 
> I have made up some stuff along the way, just so you know!

The journey to Trask was… troublesome. The Crest wasn’t in good shape. It needed repairs, badly.

Waking up to the controls beeping, indicating they were approaching Trask, Din tries to take control of his ship.

“Looks like we made it. Get ready for landing”.

The landing array wasn’t responding. Din bangs on it with his fist upset.

“Dank farrik! Without the guidance system, it’ll be a manual re-entry. It might get a little choppy”.

Hearing this, the frog lady held on to her eggs tighter.

“Once we’re through the atmosphere, there should be enough fuel to slow us down. If we don’t burn to a crisp”.

As the Crest got closer to the planet, it started descending into the atmosphere. The ship started to burn and water formed and dripped from the glass.

“Come up here. I need your hands!” Din grunted. “This lever needs to stay back. Can you do that?”.

Din needed the frog lady’s help with the lever in order to slow the landing.

“Keep it steady. Here we go”.

The landing was rough, “choppy” in Din’s words. Instead of landing on the landing platform, the landing struts broke down, causing the Crest to tilt into the sea.

Luckily there was a crane to pull the Crest out of the water. After paying the dock worker to fix it, or in the worker’s words “make it fly” and fuel it up, Din goes after the frog lady, who was ahead of him looking for her husband.

Having found her, he sees that she has reunited with her husband. It was a touching moment to see two lovers who have found each other again, happy. The child’s whines tore Din away from the touching sight. He could see that the child was looking at the eggs.

“I know you’re hungry. We’ll give you something to eat”.

The child whimpers, wanting the eggs.

The frogman went to shake Din’s hand, thanking him for bringing his wife and eggs back to him.

“You’re welcome. I was told you could lead me to others of my kind”.

Din was on this journey for a reason. He hadn’t forgotten. 

The frogman and his wife lead Din and the child to an Inn. Now the child could finally have something to eat. They were seated down at a table and Din orders some Chowder for the child. The server tried to get Din to order something for himself as well, but Din wasn’t there for that.

“I can buy something else. Information”.

Din slides 3 coins towards the server. The server takes the money.

“Have you seen others who look like me?”.

Overall, Din got what he wanted. A Quarren boatman knew where others of his kind were. Now Din and the child were traveling on a fishing vessel with other Quarren boatmen.

“You ever see a mamacore eat?” the boatman asked. “It’s quite a sight”.

Din says nothing. He didn’t care.

“The child might take an interest”.

The child coos, knowing that the boatman was talking about him.

“You should take a look” the boatman insisted. “Come on over here. Get a good view. Let the child see”.

Din walks over to where they held the mamacore. The gate that trapped it opened and fish was dropped into the water. Bubbles then formed on the surface of the water.

“She must be hungry. Oftentimes, we’ll feed her in the early morning, but we missed that cause we were going out of port!”.

The boatman whacks the child towards the opening, causing the cradle to fall in the water.

“No!” Din yells as he wasted no time closing the cradle and jumping into the water.

The Quarren men had betrayed him. They closed the gate, trapping him in the water. They were trying to drown him, using their pikes to force him underwater. 

They wanted his Beskar.

They were trying to finish him off when he used his jetpack to keep his head above water. Before that could happen, he saw a Mandalorian descend onto the deck and started fighting the boatmen.

Two other Mandalorians wearing blur armor also descended onto the deck, killing the other boatmen.

They were here to save him.

The female Mandalorian, the first one he saw, then came to help him out of the water once the gate opened.

“Take my hand” she said with a tone that almost put him at ease.

Her reaching out her hand to him reminded him of the time he was a boy during the war. A male Mandalorian had also reached out his hand to him, pulling him into his arms and carrying him to safety. The Mando who ended up adopting him.

“There is a creature. It has the child” he grunts as he’s being pulled out of the water.

“On it!” the other female Mandalorian says as she jumps into the water to save the child.

Din was still so worried about the child. He wouldn’t forgive himself if it died.

“The child" Din coughed. “Help the child”.

“Don’t worry, brother. We’ve got this” the lady Mando laid her hand on his shoulder.

She had gone over to her male companion and watched the water, waiting for the other.

After a few seconds, the Mando resurfaced with her jetpack and the cradle in her hands.

She had killed the Mamacore.

She set the cradle down and Din could see it was damaged. She ripped the damaged part off to reveal the child unharmed. She gently picked up the child and slowly gave him to Din.

“Here you go little one”.

Once the child was in Din’s arms, she backed up to the other two. Din breathes heavily as he looks at the three other Mandalorians.

“Thank you” he says as he looks down at the child in his arms. “I’ve been searching for more of our kind”

“Well, luckily we found you first” the Mando in the middle said.

“I’ve been quested to deliver this child. I was hoping that…”

Din stops when he sees the three of them take off their helmets. He stands up in shock. He couldn’t believe it. Just when he thought he found others of his kind, real ones of his kind. It reminds him of his disappointment back on Tatooine.

“Where did you get that armor?” 

You could hear the anger in his voice.

The red hair lady looked offended before saying, “this armor has been in my family for three generations”.

“You do not cover your face”. Din believed she was lying. “You are not Mandalorian”.

The male Mando sighed. “He’s one of them”.

Din looks over in his direction. He was confused. 

“Dank farrik” the red hair lady cursed.

“One of what?” Din questioned.

The lady in the middle stepped closer.

“I am Bo-Katan of clan Kryze. I was born on Mandalore and fought in the purge. I am the last of my line”.

Din and Bo both stare at each other for a few seconds before she continued.

“And you are a child of the Watch”.

“The Watch?” Din was more confused. What was this lady talking about?

“Children of the Watch are a cult of religious zealots that broke away from Mandalorian society. Their goal was to re-establish the ancient way”.

“There is only one way. The way of the Mandalore”.

Din turns his back and uses his jetpack to fly back to land. Before going on his way, he stopped and turn back to look out at sea and saw Bo and her comrades fly into the sky before the ship exploded.

He was still highly confused about what was told to him. She said that he was a child of the Watch and the Watch broke away from Mandalorian society, tried to re-establish the ancient way. What was the ancient way? Was everything he knows a lie?

Before he realized, the sky had darkened. He was walking through the port when he was ambushed by the boatman’s brother and other Quarren.

“You killed my brother”.

Some of the Quarren started grabbing weapons.

“Let me pass”. Din didn’t want to fight. He couldn’t with the child in his arms.

The Quarren chuckled. “I don’t think you understand. You killed my brother, and now I’m gonna kill your pet”.

The child whimpered, knowing that they were in danger. Then there was a bang as the three Mandalorians from before landed behind Din.

“He didn’t kill your brother” Bo-Katan said. “I did”.

Then faster than Din can blink, they pulled out their blasters and killed all the Quarren.

“Can we at least buy you a drink?” Bo asked Din.

Din doesn’t say no.

At the Inn, Bo explains that Trask is a black market port and that they were staging weapons that have been bought and sold with the plunders of Mandalore.

“We’re seizing those weapons and using them to retake our homeworld. Once we’ve done that, we’ll seat a new Manda’lore on the throne”.

“That planet is cursed” Din says. “Anyone goes there dies. Once the Empire knew they couldn’t control it, they made sure no one else could either”.

“Don’t believe everything you hear. Our enemies wanna separate us. But Mandalorians are stronger together”.

“That wasn’t part of my plan”. Din didn’t need something else that will hold him back from his mission. “I’ve been quested with returning this child to the Jedi”.

Bo looks down at the child for a second. “What do you know of the Jedi?”.

“Nothing” Din answered. “I was hoping you would help me by creed”.

Bo looked at her two comrades before answering. “I can lead you to one of their kind. But first, we need your help on our mission”.

“Mission?”.

Bo-Katan just smiled and started eating the food in front of her.

There was silence for a bit before Din spoke again.

“About earlier. I want to apologize for offending you”.

The other three stopped and faced Din.

“It’s fine” Bo said. “You didn’t know”.

Din slightly nods his head.

“The name’s Axe Woves by the way” the male Mando on his left said.

“And I’m Koska Reeves” the dark-haired lady in front of him said.

“Not that I’m not grateful that you helped me, but why?”.

“Mandalorians protect each other. I saw you earlier in the Port. Hard not to notice a Mandalorian, especially one wearing shiny Beskar armor” Kosha said.

“We kept an eye on you and when we saw you were in danger, we came to help” Axe added. “You’re our brother”.

Din was silent for a while, taking in everything they said.

“I have some questions. About what you said about me”.

“I knew you would” Bo sighed.

She got up from the table, Axe and Koska following her actions.

“We’ll talk more in the morning. We need our rest if we’re gonna do this mission properly. We’ll meet you at your ship”.

It was early morning when Bo, Axe, and Koska came to his ship. The sun wasn’t fully up and the child was sleeping. They went on the top of the Crest and looked out towards the sea.

“So Bo sighed. “What do you want to know first?”.

“You said I was a child of the Watch. What really is the Watch?”.

“The Watch was known as Death Watch. During the war, they adopted orphaned children and raised them as Mandalorians”.

“You also said that they were trying to re-establish the ancient way. What is the ancient way and why were they trying to re-establish it?”.

“The ancient way is a rule that you and the people who adopted you follow, to wear their helmets at all times. No one could see their face except for spouses and children. They were traditionalists. They thought that Mandalore was better during the old days, the old era. When the younger Mandalorians stepped up, it was a new era for Mandalore. They had changed the rules, and for good reason too”.

“Why? What was the reason?”.

“The main reason was that many of our brothers and sisters died. All that was needed to save their lives was to take off their helmets. It was culty”.

Din’s mind goes back to what happened on Nevarro. The time when he almost died. If he hadn’t let IG-11 take his helmet off, he wouldn’t be here. His mind couldn’t help but think about the Armorer. She had made him, all of them, to believe that their way, the ancient way, was the only way. What else had she lied about?

Din shakes his head clear of those thoughts. He will worry about that later.

“So tell me about this mission”.

* * *

The Captain was trying to take the ship down. If they didn’t get to the cockpit fast, they’ll die. 

“Cover me!” Din yelled.

Stepping out of safety, Din ran towards the stormtroopers that were shooting at them. His Beskar armor was holding up against the blaster fire, but was still able to knock him down a few times.

He might not be Mandalorian by blood but he was still a Mandalorian. He was stubborn, determined. He wanted to help Bo and the others to take the ship. To help them take back Mandalore.

Getting close enough, Din threw two grenades, killing the stormtroopers. The others ran up, now that they could get through. Axe helped Din up off the floor so they could hurry to the cockpit.

Din forced the Captain out of the pilot seat. He and Koska took over the controls, trying to stop the ship’s decent.

“Where is it?” Bo questioned.

“Where is what?” the Captain asked playing dumb.

“The Darksaber. Does he have it?”.

“If you’re asking, you already know”.

“I’ll let you live. But you will take me to him”.

“You might let me live, but he won’t”.

The Captain bites down on an electric suicide capsule, killing himself.

“No!” Bo yelled as the Captain’s body started falling to the floor.

Din looked behind him to see what happened and saw the dead body fall to the floor.

Din gets up out of the pilot seat and walks up to Bo.

“The Darksaber. I heard you mention it. What happened?”.

Bo sighs, calming herself.

“It was taken from me by an Imperial by the name of Moff Gideon. I’m trying to get it back”.

Din froze. Moff Gideon. The man he fought back on Nevarro. He had the Darksaber? Was he still alive? Even after the Tie fighter was destroyed?

“We have to go” Koska’s voice brought Din back. “He sent a distress signal”.

“Are you sure you won’t join us?” Bo asked Din.

“There’s something I need to do”.

“The offer stands if you change your mind”.

“Where can I find the Jedi?”.

Bo takes off her helmet before answering.

“Take the foundling to the city of Calodan on the forest planet of Corvus. There you will find Ahsoka Tano. Tell her you were sent by Bo-Katan”. “And thank you” she added. “Your bravery will not be forgotten”.

“This is the way” she nodded.

“This is the way”.

* * *

After picking the child up from the frog couple’s home, he went back to his ship. He wasn’t impressed with the work on it but the dock worker did say he’ll make it fly, not pretty.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW! This is the longest fanfic I made! Took me 3 days to do this!
> 
> The whole thing about Din being in a cult hits close to home. I was born and raised in a cult and what I had Bo say was something I experienced in a cult. What Bo said about the Watch is true about the cult I was in, that's why I took an interest, for a lack of better words, in what she said.


End file.
